Daddy's little Girl
by DarkKing1
Summary: When Danielle comes back to Amity, she decides to pay a certain halfa cousin a visit which ends up with her running when the Fentons and the GIW starts chasing her. What happens when she screams "DADDY!" while she is running
1. Chapter 1 The Envelope

**A/N: Hi. This is my first fanfiction so sorry if it is really bad, but please no Flames**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom we would be watching it today. **

* * *

It was another day in Amity Park. The sun was setting and the crickets where chirping. The town hero, Danny phantom was patrolling the town.

" Nothing over near Fentonworks," said Sam, she was wearing her regular attire: a black, sleeveless tank top that ended above her stomach, black skirt with green checker board design and to top it all off, she also has on her signature combat boots.

"Nothing near the Nasty Burger dude," said Tucker wearing a yellow T-shirt, his green shorts, and his red beret, holding his beloved PDA.

"Okay lets head back. There's nothing over here either," said Danny. He was wearing a black HAZMAT suit with white boots and gloves. He had a DP symbol on his chest. His hair was snow-white and his eyes were an electric green.

"I'll wait for you here." said Sam. Once they were at Fentonworks (and Danny changed back to his human form, which had a white T-shirt with red accents, blue baggy jeans and his usual red converses) they went up to Danny's room, figuring that his parents were in the lab. When they were in Danny's room, Tucker started to say," Hmm... Maybe today there will be n-" "DON'T SAY THAT" Said Danny knowing that whenever Tucker said that he would be jinxed.

"Okay," said the techno-geek.

"I'm going to go close the portal, if my parents are not here, "said the young halfa. As he went downstairs to close the portal in the basement, he thought that his parents went to the store or a fudge shop. While he closed the portal, he didn't notice an invisible figure fly through and phase out of the basement.

"Okay, the portal is closed so no ghost can get out. So now we can sit back and relax." said the young halfa. As he walked out of the lab he didn't expect to see a certain halfa.

* * *

A twelve year-old halfa with white boots, a black glove on her right hand that stretches to her elbow and a white glove on her left hand, that does the same thing. She had snow-white hair like a certain half ghost and electric green eyes. There was a DP symbol on her chest. She held a vanilla envelope to her chest. She also held a pain-filled expression, probably because she didn't eat in two weeks. She stared at the swirling green vortex that led to the Fenton's basement. She had to cross, it was either that or head to Vlad's place, and she would die completely before that happened again. As she flew through the portal, she didn't notice the portal closing, but saw Danny and turned invisible before he saw her. Then, she went into the kitchen to grab something before she was off again, but she didn't expect Danny to come upstairs and find a little girl, especially

"Danielle...?" When she was caught she turned intangible and flew through the roof and left, but left the envelope.

"Wait!" Said Danny as he transformed and flew after her. When he was on the Op center, he looked around, but came up short. She disappeared and probably left. He went back to his room.

"Hey man. Are you ready for the best summer ever?" said Tucker as if he got smacked with a happy fairy. But Danny didn't hear him. He was still thinking about Danielle, and where she went.

"Hey Danny, Danny, DANNY!" Sam said waving a hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention. When he still didn't respond she kicked him in the shin with her boot.

"Owww... what was that for?!" shouted Danny. His shin felt like it was blasted with an ectoplasmic blast from Pariah himself.

"Sorry, but Tucker said something and you seemed well... lost in your thoughts. What's wrong Danny?"

As soon as she said that Tucker decided to speak up, "Can I get something to eat? I'm starving." That earned a glare from both Danny and Sam, causing him to shrink back in fear.

Danny's glare didn't last long as he said, "Fine. There's some food in the kitchen."

"Yes," said the techno-geek like Jack with fudge. Then he ran down the stairs like his life depended on it. He came to a stop when he entered the kitchen and saw a vanilla envelope that read," DANIELLE"

* * *

When Tucker was gone, Sam decided to talk to Danny, "What's wrong Danny?"

"It's nothing."

"What is it?" the goth said in a questioning voice that Danny kind of loved.

"Okay. When I came back up to the kitchen I saw Danielle. I tried to talk to her but she took off before I could she took off. When I followed her, she disappeared"

"It's okay Danny. Me and Tucker know how you feel about her." It was true. Last time she visited Danny couldn't stop worrying about Danielle. Sometimes Sam caught Danny looking for Danielle at the dead of the night. Although Sam thought it was cute that Danny was protective over everyone, especially after the Dan incident.

"I know Sam. It's just that I can't stop worrying about her. I mean I know that we call each other but I feel that she is so much more than that." said the young halfa in a worried tone.

"Danny maybe you-" what ever she was about to say was lost as Tucker shouted to the heavens, which caused Danny to wince as well as a silhouette that was near him. Stupid super hearing.

"GUYS GET DOWN HERE NOW."

"Let's see what Tuck needs us for," said Danny as he transformed and took Sam's hand, while they both blushed, and phased them into the kitchen.

"What is it Tuck." as soon as Danny said that Tucker shoved the envelope into Danny's arms like it was a disease. Danny and Sam were shocked.

Danny asked after a minute or two,"Where did you find this?"

"On the floor near the refrigerator." said the local techno-geek. After Danny got over his shock he put the envelope on his belt. He would see what was in it after Sam and Tucker fell asleep.

Deciding to change the subject the halfa commanded,"Come on guys let's go watch that movie." As his friends went upstairs his ghost sense went off and formed the shape of a certain ghost girl. Danny didn't notice it because he was deep in thought.

He was thinking about what information might be in the envelope about Danielle.

**A/N: If you with the story then you are the best person in the world for giving someone a chance. R&R. No flames please and stay tuned. I have a whole bunch of stories in my head but I will let each one out one at a time. I will try to update as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Word

**A/N: Hi. Wow you loved my first chapter. But before you read this one look at my profile, it has some information for DP Phans. No Flames please**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

While Danny was thinking about what might be in the envelope, Dani was freaking out about losing it.

"Ahhhhh. Okay calm down. Just remember where it was last."

_Danielle flew through the portal and turned invisible before he saw her. She fazed through the roof of the basement to land in the kitchen. Her hungry stomach told her to grab something. She dropped the envelope and dug through the fridge. She managed to grab an apple before Danny showed up and said, "Danielle?" She took the apple and left via the roof, without the envelope._

Now Danielle had calmed down because she knew where the envelope was. She turned around from the alley that she was in and flew toward Danny's house.

* * *

Meanwhile with Danny, he saw that his friends were asleep with Tucker on the floor and Sam in the guest room. He opened the envelope and was looking through the papers.

_I used an accelerated aging process. I stopped aging Danielle at mid twelve to find out that she was a girl. The accelerated aging has a side effect: it will stun the growth of the specimen until it reaches the approximate age that it will look like._

So that explained why Danielle still looked like a twelve-year-old after a year.

_I used two DNA samples, one on purpose and one on accident._

_DNA sample 1: Daniel_

"That makes sense," said Danny in a slightly annoyed tone.

_DNA sample 2:-_

He stopped reading because his ghost sense went off. Sighing he transformed into Danny Phantom and phased through his window to see what ghost he had to catch.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danielle saw a bright flash in Danny's room when she went through the house and ended up in the kitchen.

_I have to do this quickly._ She thought knowing that Danny was looking for her.

She searched where she had it last and saw that it wasn't there. Once she noticed that, a voice in her head said, "_Hide now._"

She heard it and complied by going invisible and waiting. She didn't have to wait two seconds because she saw Danny come to the kitchen as Phantom. Deciding that the ghost left, he fazed back into his room thinking that he was alone, but Dani followed close behind unaware of the camera that was in the corner of the kitchen that Danny planned on checking in the morning.

Danny decided to leave the envelope until tomorrow because he got the information that he needed.

He sat down near his computer, and changed back into Fenton, and started typing. What he was typing, Danielle didn't find out until she saw one word that showed on the screen: _Father._

_Why is he searching the word father? _Danielle thought to herself and continued eavesdropping.

The page said:

_Father: A person whose DNA was provided to create an offspring. This person will go to extreme lengths to protect the offspring._

Danielle was still absorbing the information that was given to her when she heard her original say with shock and ending with joy,"So I am her dad!"

_Who's _her_? _Danielle thought until she saw her answer on his bed. It was the envelope that she left. She was planning to show Danny the envelope the next day when she was certain that she wanted him to by her dad.

_He was referring to me?!_ Now Danielle was panicking. Her co-no her dad wanted to keep her, But she wasn't sure that he wanted to yet until the last line hit her, _This person will go to extreme lengths to protect the offspring._ Danielle fazed through the roof with a plan forming in her head.

* * *

**A/N: What plan is in her head? Will she do something drastic? Are you loving this story? I hope this second chapter pleases you.I will try to update as soon as possible. I have a poll on my profile. Check it out.  
**


	3. Chapter 3 The Dream

**A/N: Hey sorry for taking a long time to update. You all must hate Paulina. A whole day goes by and she gets 1 vote. Oh well.**

**Voice in my Head: He fells fake sympathy for her.**

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Danielle left Danny's room with a plan in her head. She headed for an alley to sleep in and tomorrow, she would put her plan into action. In the Ghost Zone she heard rumors about an agency of Ghosts Hunters. At first, she was scared because they might be really good, but she eavesdropped on some conversations and heard that they were not good at all.

"That Ghost hunting agency is a joke. They couldn't catch a ghost if it was right in front of them."

"Phantom does a better job than them. And they try to catch him."

"They surprise me, because of the fact that they're still in business."

"They always brag about their painful experiments. Well looky here, I'm still here."

At that moment Danielle decided that they were not a threat. That's why she is using them for her plan.

She found herself an alley that she could sleep in.

She transformed and laid her head on the hard concrete. If her plan succeeded, and was sure that Danny wanted to keep her, she wouldn't have to sleep on concrete again.

* * *

_Danielle was nervous about this. She knew the parties were okay but never went to one herself. She was pulled back into herself when Danny said,"Are you ready for the party?" Danielle nodded nervously. Danny saw this and said,"It's okay. The ghost won't attack because of a truce. If one were to attack then they would be in Walker's jail for their entire afterlife" This made Danielle feel better. The door opened and there was a bright flash of light.  
_

The dream changed.

_Danielle was enjoying herself. She was waiting for Danny to get of the stage with Ember. "TIME OUT" A ghost with red eyes and pale blue skin, with a purple cloak and a clock with a pendulum in his chest walked up to her. He held four boxes. Each one wrapped up in a Christmas bow. _

_"Who are you?" Danielle asked with a nervous tone._

_"I am Clockwork, also known as Father Time. I am not here to hurt you child. I am here merely to give you and Daniel yours presents." Clockwork said as he went through the aging cycle and handed Danielle hers and Danny's gifts. Danielle was struck dumb. Her eyes were filled with shock._

_"Tell Daniel to meet me at my clock tower in two days for his training and to bring you to, Danielle. TIME IN" The time ghost said with a smile. He disappeared as a clock hand spun around and he disappeared. She now noticed that the party was frozen in time. As soon as Clockwork left, the party came back to life. Ember and Danny were still rocking out on stage, leaving Danielle to her thoughts_

* * *

Danielle woke up to a ray of sunshine in her eyes. She yawned and started to get up, wondering why she was here. Then in two seconds, her eyes went wide as the memories of last night rushed up to her head. Remembering what she had to do, she transformed and took to the skies. If the gossip in the ghost zone was right, then all she had to do was fly around for a while and the Fentons and the GIW would be on her tail. With that goal in mind, she started flying around like she usually would do. Little did she know that a news crew were going to follow her every move, thinking she was Danny Phantom.

* * *

**A/N: I think that was a good chapter. Danielle's dream is in there for a reason. I will update as soon as possible.**

**Voice in my Head: He has the time for it.**

**Me: Will you shut up?!**

**Voice in my Head: Nope.**

**R&R. No flames please.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Mother

**A/N: Hi. Here is the next chapter to Daddy's Little Girl. I might do some more of this writing.**

**Voice in my head: It's fun**

**Me: Be quiet  
**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

Danny woke up the next morning to a beam of sunlight in his eyes and groaning from his mouth.

_Is this how Sam wakes up? _He thought with a chuckle. He looked to see Tucker snoring as loud as ever.

_How did I sleep through that? _He went to the guest room to see that Sam was stirring in her sleep. He left to go to the basement to check the camera and saw a figure that started to rummage around the floor. When the camera zoomed in he saw that Danielle was what triggered his ghost sense. She appeared to be looking for something.

_She's looking for the envelope. _Danny thought.

"Danny what are you doing down here?" asked Sam wiping the sleep from her eyes.

Danny literally jumped a foot in the air and said, shock in his voice,"DANG IT, Sam you almost killed me completely."

"Sorry just wanted to see what you were doing down here." Said Sam as her way of apologizing.

"I was checking the video that the kitchen camera caught." the young halfa said as gravity came over him.

"What's on it?" she said, coming to watch the tape.

"Da-Danielle..." he said with hesitation. Sam's eyes were bugging out.

"What's she looking for?" Sam said with interest.

"The envelope that Tucker found," said Danny who remembered that he never finished reading it. He remembered the last thing he read:

_DNA sample 2:_

Thinking of an excuse he quickly said,"Come on. Let's get something to eat." Sam nodded and left. Danny went upstairs claiming that he was going to wake up Tucker. When he got to his room he pulled the envelope from his bed and found where he left of.

_DNA sample 2: Sam ._ Danny stared at the letters reading it over and over to make sure he read it correctly.

_Oh man. I got to tell Sam._ He thought as he made his way downstairs, without waking up Tucker.

When he managed to get down the stairs without tripping. He was greeted to his parents running around. One trying to make breakfast, and the other trying to scramble to tell his son his new invention.

"Danny my boy, look at this new Fenton invention. I call it the Fenton soup can. It capture a ghost within 3 miles of here." This caused Danny to back away. "and make a mean chicken soup."

"That's great dad, but I need to talk to Sam about something important." This caused Sam to look up in surprise.

"Sure thing sweetie. Jack let Danny get to his girlfriend." When Maddie said this, Danny and Sam both turned a bright red and said simultaneously," I'M NOT HIS/HER BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND!"

" Aww... that's cute." said Maddie. Danny, turning darker red, decided to grab Sam before he could be even more embarrassed. He took her hand, which caused both of them to turn the darkest red anyone has ever seen, and dragged Sam outside.

When they left Maddie asked,"Do you think that he will tell Sam that he likes her?"

Jack boomed,"Don't rush him sweet cheeks. He will tell her eventually. Why did you think I gave him that ring with her named carved into it? I mean, it took me a while to gather up the courage to ask you to marry me."

Maddie responded,"Yes sweetie. That's why I said yes." She gave Jack a kiss on the cheek. When she went back to cooking, Jack turned on the news.

"This is Lance Thunder with breaking news. Danny Phantom has been spotted flying around."

As soon as he said this Jack called to Maddie,"COME ON MADDIE, WE HAVE TO CATCH THE GHOST KID."

* * *

When Danny got Sam outside, he decided to talk to her about what he discovered, but lost his train of thought when he realized that they were really close to her. Deciding to try and focus, he let go of her hand and was almost mesmerized by her eyes. They were so unique, so full of life. That was until he realized that she was snapping her fingers and Saying his name and anything else to get his attention. Not wanting to repeat last night, he answered,"Yes Sam?"

"Was there something important that you wanted to tell me?" Sam said with annoyance.

"Yes. About Danielle's envelope." he said with caution."I was reading Vlad's notes and saw that there was a second DNA sample that was used for Danielle."

"What are you saying?" She said as curiosity and jealousy coated her voice like chocolate coated candy.

"I'm saying that Danielle has a mother too." the halfa said with still with caution

"Who is it?" Sam asked desperately

"It's-" "COME ON MADDIE, WE HAVE TO CATCH THE GHOST KID." Jack interrupted.

Danny bearly manage to turn Sam and himself invisible and intangible before Jack broke the door down and made his way to the RV with such haste that it was impossible for any other fat man to do it. Maddie had just buckled up when the RV produced a loud screech, then drove of almost hitting there mailbox. How his dad got a license was beyond him.

But what he said hit him,"WE HAVE TO CATCH THE GHOST KID!" That meant one thing,"Danielle..."

Sam heard what he said and gave him permission to go find her. With that, Danny transformed to find his daughter. Sam went inside to watch how this plays out, but she couldn't focus because she wanted to find out who Danielle's mother is. Finally, her curiosity got the better of her. She ran upstairs and ignored Tucker asking,"Where is the food? I'm starving!" She found the envelope with the answers to her question. She opened the envelope and pulled out the papers.

"What are you doing?" asked Tucker.

"I'm trying to see who Danielle's mother is." with that Tucker sat beside her and scanned the papers.

"Here it is." Sam pointed to a bunch of words.

_DNA sample 1: Daniel Fenton_

_DNA sample 2: Samantha Manson_

* * *

**A/N: I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**Me: Would you say something to the readers?  
**

**Voice in my head: See you next time  
**

**R&R. No Flames please.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Daughter

**A/N: Hi. Here is the next chapter to Daddy's Little Girl. I am really sorry for updating so late.**

**Voice in my head: It's okay**

**Me: Still sorry T^T**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

_DNA sample 2: Samantha Manson_

"WHAT!" Sam screamed loud enough that to certain halfas heard it.

_Tucker, what did you do? _Danny thought as he spotted Danielle.

_Who was that? _Danielle thought as she stopped to ponder that. Because of this the Fentons managed to catch her in an ectoplasmic net. She fell back into an alley as the GIW agents and the Fentons started to back her into a corner.

Danny arrived to see Danielle stuck in a net and his parents and GIW agents coming to her.

"Any last words before we take you to the lab and perform very painful experiments on you?" asked agent O. With every word Danny's anger grew.

"Aww... but I wanted to do experiments of my own. Like why she looks like Phantom." Jack said with a sad tone.

_Wow you do not elaborate at all. _Danielle thought sarcastically as she mumbled something incoherent to them.

"What was that? Who cares. Bring in the truck." agent K said.

"I said I want my daddy." Danielle whispered as she thought about her father figure.

"Speak up." agent O said in a threatening tone.

Danielle thought that Danny was not here and in his room. She had to make sure he heard this. Then she remembered something.

_Vlad got up and shot a look of pure hatred at Danielle. He got off of the cloning machine and walked up to her planning to end her existence. _

_Danielle knowing the danger of betraying him powered up her hands and said,"Come on, you can do this." At that moment, Danny put his hand in front of her hearing what she said and commanded to her,"You don't have to. Just get behind me and cover you ears." She complied, and not a second after did Danny unleash his Ghostly Wail. Even through her hands, the sound was ear-splitting._

With the memory over she thought _I am his clone. If he can do it, so can I. _

She said much louder while focusing her power," I said, I... want... my... DADDY!" With that last word she unleashed her own ghostly wail. As she held it, her power was being sapped. To say Danny was shocked was an understatement. But his questioning stare didn't last long as he remembered that the wail will force a half ghost to change. With that he flew down invisibly and quickly

Danielle stopped the wail after 5 seconds because she was too weak. The Fentons and GIW flew back with their destroyed machines, but were still standing. They came toward her again. She felt the rings about to form to change her back.

_NO. If that happens Danny's secret will be exposed. _She used the last of her energy to keep the rings from appearing. Afterward she slipped into unconsciousness. The Fentons took this chance and were about to pounce on her, until a shock wave from the earth caused them to loose their footing. They stood up to find that the shock wave was caused by none other than Danny Phantom. The GIW brought out all of their weapons out, but Danielle's wail made all of their weapons useless. Hoping that he would by their bluff they held them out not at Danny, but at Danielle. He bought the bluff, but they paid dearly for it. He made two clones of himself. He told one to keep his parents busy. He told the other to handle the GIW using as much force as it wants, but not kill them. The clones left with their orders. The one who had to take the GIW had _red_ eyes, while the one who had to distract his parents had _blue_ eyes. The original Danny stayed behind to cut Danielle out of the rope.

The red eyed clone flew up and greeted the GIW with an ecto blast to each of their weapons. Without their weapons, they headed back to their HQ as Danny's red eyed clone flew to greet them with a look that could kill them a thousand times over. He willed power into his hands and shot at their flying scooters. The blast forced them to jump off of their scooters, only to be caught by clone Danny.

The look on his face told them that he would end their lives if he wanted to.

_So what's stopping him._ Agents O and K thought at the same time. Their thoughts were answered by the clone being called back. The clone threatened,"This is not over." The GIW were actually scared. They were at his mercy, and if he wasn't called back, who knows what it would have done.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Danny that had to keep his parents busy had succeeded by freezing their weapons and forcing Maddie to try and hit him manually. As she ame in for another attack, the blue-eyed clone had disappeared and reappeared right next to her. This caused her to get a good look at him and saw a lopsided grin, like a two-year-old playing with friends.

_He's having fun with this._ Maddie thought, which caused her to fume. She turned to hit him when the clone was called back to it's original.

* * *

Once the original Danny cut her out of the net, she fell limp into his arms and murmured something that Danny couldn't hear. When she saw that she was okay, he called back his clones and flew toward the fallen GIW agents. He came up to them with the same look his red-eyed clone had. In fact, his eyes were _red._

"Don't ever touch her again." Danny said in a threatening tone.

"Or else what?" agent O said Feeling brave.

"IF YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER AGAIN I WILL NOT HESITATE TO PUT YOU IN A HOSPITAL" He said with rage in his voice.

Everyone there was dumbfounded. Even the news crew was shocked. As he flew away with Danielle in his hands, the news crew leader said,"You _did _get that? Right?"

"Every last moment." The camera men replied. They were going to be rich.

* * *

**A/N: I am so so so sorry for taking so long to update I hope I can make it up to all of you. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**Me: Would you say something to the readers?**

**Voice in my head that sounds like Danny: This person is really sorry. **

**Me: More than you will ever know T^T**

**R&R. No Flames please.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Goth

**A/N: Hi. Here is the next chapter to Daddy's Little Girl. I am really sorry for updating so late, so this double upload will be my apology.**

**Danny: It's okay**

**Me: Still sorry T^T**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

_DNA sample 2: Samantha Manson_

"WHAT!" Sam screamed loud enough that to certain halfas heard it.

"What is it Sam?" Tucker asked when he could hear again.

"Look at this! I can't believe it!" the goth said shoving the cursed papers into Tuckers eyes.

After a while, Tucker found what Sam was freaking out about and started going into a laughing fit.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. O man when Danny sees this he is going to flip, literally." the techno-geek breathed through laughs.

"He already did see it." Sam said with seriousness in her voice.

Tucker at that moment stopped laughing and imagined what Danny did. This caused him to laugh even more.

"TUCKER STOP LAUGHING!" Sam said as she kicked the laughing boy's shins.

"OWWWWWW. Okay Sam I get it. I just wish tha-" Unknowing that he was about to make a wish.

"Finish that sentence and I will hurt you." Sam said knowing what would happen.

_Boys. _She thought as she tried to process some of the information she just recently learned.

Then the T.V. downstairs in the living room burst on,"This just in, Invis-O-Bil, or A.K.A Danny Phantom, has been spotted downtown where the Fentons and GIW have backed a ghost girl into a corner, that resembles the ghost teen." The camera focused on Danielle caught in a net. Sam was starting to get angrier by the second. _They hurt her and I will sue them for everything they have. Then give them a meeting with my boot. _

What happened next shocked Sam almost as badly as Danny's portal accident. Danielle said that she wanted her 'Daddy' and released her own ghostly wail.

_Wow. She really does take after her dad._ Sam thought as she covered her ears. Tucker did the same reality came up to Sam and she realised that Danielle was in trouble. Sam was about to go out the door to help Danielle when the ground beneath her grumbled in pain.

"Sam you need to see this before you leave." Tucker called to her with worry. When Sam came back, she saw three Danny's on the television. As she examined them, she gasped when she saw that one of Danny's clones had _red _eyes.

_Just like when Freakshow controlled him, or Danny's future self._ deciding not to dwell on the subject for her sanity, she watched as the three Danny's went to work on the GIW agents, distract the Fentons, and cut Danielle out of the rope. When they were done, Danny came up to the GIW agents and shouted,"IF YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER AGAIN I WILL NOT HESITATE TO PUT YOU IN A HOSPITAL" With that Danny flew off, and Sam knew where he was going.

She was going to talk to him when he came back.

* * *

**A/N: I hope I can make it up to all of you with a double upload. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**Me: Would you say something to the readers?**

**Danny: I am ALIVE!**

**Me: Dramatic**

**Danny: HEY!**

**R&R. No Flames please.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Kiss

**A/N: Hi. Here is the next chapter to Daddy's Little Girl.**

**Danny: Hello Phans of me **

**Me: You just love to gloat. Don't You**

**Danny: Yes. I don't get to enough.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

Danny flew as he clutched Danielle to him. He was much more calm when he took flight. Even with someone with him, they're like Jazz's psychology lesson's.

_I wonder what Danielle was doing in town anyways._ He thought as he looked at the girl in reference. When he was close to his home, she stirred.

* * *

**Dani POV**

I felt light headed. My throat was sore and I was flying while holding onto something. That's when it hit me, and I remembered everything that just happened.

_The GIW (nimrods) were about to catch me, until the earth below me shook. I saw a figure in a black HAZMAT suit look at them. It was Danny. _Then nothing. When I finally got control of my body I felt something soft below me.

_Where am I? Is this a bed? What's going on? _There were thousands more questions in my head, but one question was what I focused on.

_Where's Dad-Danny?_ After that thought, I felt two things in my head beginning to argue on what I should call Danny.

_Daddy_

_Danny_

_Daddy_

_Danny_

_Daddy_

_Danny_

Getting annoyed with the voices, I decided to see what was going on around me when I heard Danny and someone else talking to each other.

* * *

**Normal POV**

When Danny got to his parents' house, he phased through his window and laid Danielle on his bed.

_Something is missing._ Seeing that she was stirring again, he phased through the kitchen and went through the fridge. _She's probably hungry. I need to give her something, then find someway to get her to stay here. I wonder-_

Danny came back to the world of the living when Sam shouted,"DANNY! YOU BETTER EXPLAIN THIS!" Danny turned invisible when Sam stepped into the kitchen.

"Danny I know you are here. I can feel the cold. You and I need to talk now." Sam said with a sense of urgency. She flinched when Danny appeared in front of her, with two apples in his hands. The stare he gave her said,"_Upstairs if you want to talk."_ She then walked out of the kitchen and called to Tucker,"Tucker come on Danny is gonna answer some questions."

"Sorry Sam, but my mom called. She is making meatloaf. So I have to go. Good luck with Danny and Dani," with that, he left. Sam went up the stairs trying to sort out her thoughts.

_How can Danielle be my daughter? What questions do I need to have answered? That's easy. _Sam thought as she made her way to Danny's room. She opened the door to her answers. What she saw was a worried Danny looking at a Danielle eating one of the two apples Danny brought to her. She cleared her throat so she can begin the questions.

The voices were still going at it.

_Daddy_

_Danny_

_Daddy_

_Danny_

_Daddy_

_Danny_

_Daddy_

_Danny_

_Daddy_

_Danny_

_Daddy_

_Danny_

Deciding to shut them up, she was about to ask Danny something when he spoke to Sam.

"Can I help you, miss?" the halfa said with a chuckle.

"Actually... Yes."Sam said as she handed her the papers with the DNA samples on it. Danielle saw the papers. She decided to get out of his room while she still had the chance. She turned in the bed, about to transform and fly out of Danny's room.

_Turn around._ Danny listened to the voice and saw Danielle about to fly off again.

_Oh no you don't._ He grabbed Danielle's ankle before she could take off. Danielle was about to turn intangible, when Sam grabbed her arm. Both her and Danny said,"Where do you think your going, Dani?" Danielle sighed in defeat and laid back down on the bed, eating her last apple.

"Now back to you and the paper." Sam said,"Was that what you were going to tell me this morning?"

Danielle decided to speak up,"What is she talking about Da-" She cut off there because she didn't know what to call him.

"I found, well Tucker found, an envelope on the floor with you name on it." He shows Danielle the envelope.

"Then I looked in it when Danny was out looking for you again." Sam interrupted

"I found something interesting." They both said at the same time as they blushed. Danielle had to use most of her will power to not laugh, but a smile managed to break out.

Danny continued,"You were made from both me and Sam's DNA." Danielle stopped smiling. She knew were this was headed.

"In otherwards, you are mine and Danny's daughter." Sam said slowly. Danielle already knew this so she asked a question of her own,"Do you accept me?" Danny started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Danielle asked with thinking that she was rejected.

"It's not funny." This confused Danielle,"It's ironic." This confused Danielle even more. She dawned on it and realized what he ment. She asked the same question to her parents, that Danny was going to ask his parents. The same thoughts running through her head. The same emotions.

"What do you say?" Danielle asked still scared.

"I say I hope my parents say this when I tell them." Danny said in a knowing tone.

_Danny wants his parents to accept him. That means..._Danielle squealed and hugged her co-dad and her mom.

Deciding to do something fun she claimed she had to go to the bathroom. When she went in, she transformed and turned invisible and intangible and went to Danny's room to do something if she could.

When Danielle left Danny turned to Sam, knowing that she had question.

"Any questions?" He asked heard that and walked to him, about to tell him off. She stopped an inch next to his face, losing any emotion as she stared into his eyes. Danny was staring into her eyes. They were so focused on the others eyes that they did not hear a giggle behind Sam.

_Right... NOW._ She thought as she grabbed Danny's head and Sam's head. Still giggling to stop the laughing she threw her hands together and, since she had her hands on Danny's and Sam's head threw their heads together, on the lips. Satisfied that she'd get some bet money, she went back into the bathroom and transformed into her human half. She walked out with a smile on her face.

* * *

_It's now or never. I can do this._ With Danielle as their claimed daughter, it gave Sam the perfect chance to tell Danny how she felt.

"Danny..." She was stating to get nervous. _No I can't get nervous. _Sam swallowed up her fear when Danny started speaking,"Sam is something wrong?"

"No. I just..." Sam cut off there.

"Sam it's okay." Danny said trying to cheer her up.

"Danny I..." Sam cut off again not because of fear, because something slammed her head into Danny's, and connected them as a kiss. To say Sam was stunned was an understatement. Not wanting to lose the opportunity, she started kissing Danny, to her shock he kissed back. The kiss was way more intense than their fake-out-make-outs. Danielle cleared her throat to make her presence noticed.

"Did I interrupt something" She said with a mischievous grin.

* * *

**A/N: I will try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for the reviews. And AJ I will post a challenge that you might like at the end of this story.**

**Me: Would you say something to the readers?**

**Danny: You are stupid.**

**Me: "THAT'S IT YOU ARE DEAD!" rage quit  
**

**Danny: "AHHHHHH!" turns and flies off  
**

**R&R. No Flames please.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Name

**A/N: Hi. Here is the next chapter to Daddy's Little Girl.**

**Danny: Hello FanFiction **

**Me: I will END YOU.**

**Danny: Yes. I have faith in you**

**Me:GRRRRRRRR! **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

After the news went off, everyone in Amity and everywhere else was starstruck with the news about the ghost boy. Everyone handled it in different ways. Some started bawling their eyes out. Some started researching how that was possible. Some were keeping away from Phantom and his daughter. One lone man who really needs a cat, started fuming and plotting ways to destroy the girl. Everyone else who heard the news were keeping a close eye on the small family. But one question was on everyone's minds: Will she grow up to be a villain, or follow her Dad's footsteps and help him?

* * *

A ray of sunlight reached Danny's eyes as they fluttered open. The halfa checked the time to see it was 7:31. _Wow earliest I ever woke up. _He thought. He was about to get up when a small groan coming from his stomach reached his ears. He looked down and saw Danielle on his chest sleeping. The sight brought a smile to his face. He phased at of his bed to keep Danielle from waking up. He performed his usual morning duties, and came to see that Danielle was gone. Panicking he was about to transform until he smelled something cooking. The halfa walked downstairs to see Danielle cooking something on her own.

"Dare I ask?" The young halfa asked.

This caused Danielle to jump and whatever she was cooking to fly into the air. Danny shot it with his ice powers, causing it to freeze and shatter upon hitting the ground.

"HEY!" Danielle shouted, seeing that her breakfast was literally destroyed.

"Shhh! Danielle everyone else is asleep." Danny said in worry.

"Well sorry... but I was cooking something to eat." The youngest halfa replied sarcastically.

"Whatever." her father said while plopping down on the sofa."Where did you learn to cook, anyway?"

"I learned from you and when your on your own, you get to either pick up a few things, or increase your knowledge on others." She said as she got some new supplies for another homemade breakfast.

"Oh... well you're not on your own anymore right?"

"Yeah, yeah daddy I know." She said as she started cooking again.

"Hey," Danny said as he got up to help his daughter,"Let me see what you can cook."

* * *

After his daughter cooked something that was edible, with Danny's help, the duo sat down to enjoy the others company.

Danny was about to state something until a voice boomed over his own,"Maddie are you cooking something down there?" Jack bellowed.

"Jack there is no need to yell. And no, I have not cooked anything." said woman replied.

"Why does it smell good downstairs then?"

"Danny must have woken up early." Maddie stated.

"Dani, you want to go to your mom's house today?" Danny asked in a hurry.

"Yes." Dani replied, mimicking Danny's tone.

With that, both halfa's ran for the door. Danny, being the last one out, shut the door and transformed along with Danielle. The small family then took to the skies to get to Sam's house.

"I'll race ya." Dani stated before she took off.

Danny shook his head in defeat," I'm coming." He and Dani couldn't get far for two reasons: the news reporters showed up, and so did Valerie.

"Phantom!" He saw Valerie and knew that it was a matter of time before he would be questioned by everyone. But he would have to start by explaining to a lot of people. Dani heard Valerie and went back to Danny before something bad could happen. She just got a dad and didn't want to lose him so quickly.

"Hey Valerie." She said in a sweet voice once she caught up.

"Dani get behind me!" Valerie sped in front of Dani to keep Phantom away from her. She didn't believe that monster who destroyed her life one bit. Danny started chuckling internally.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" she screamed when Valerie pulled out an advanced ecto-gun.

"Ridding you from having an evil ghost as your dad." The gun started to whine while heating up.

"How many times do I have to tell you! I'm not evil!" Danny replied at the false comment. The gun fired and Danny flew around it.

"Stop lying ghost!" Valerie shot at Danny who dodged it again.

"Valerie stop!" Dani commanded. At once Valerie's gun faltered. If she shot Danny, she would have an angry Dani after her. If she didn't shoot, she would have an evil (who claims he's good) ghost on the loose. For once in her life, she felt torn.

Coming to a decision, she lowered her gun and turned to talk to Dani,"Why?"

The question threw Dani off,"What?"

Valerie repeated,"Why... Why do you defend him?"

Understanding came over Dani as she answered,"I am a lot like him and vice-versa. You know that. He helps me come to know that I'm not alone in the world, and he is my dad, and I don't want to see him get killed. Please give him a chance

Valerie stiffened,"He does not deserve a chance! He has done a lot of evil things!"

Danny decided to intervene,"One, I am still here. Two, name one evil thing I did and I will prove it wrong."

"You robbed several banks!"

"If you pay attention to things, you would have seen that my eyes were not green, they were red."

"So!" Her anger coating her voice.

"A ghost can not change eye color unless overshadowing someone, or something else."

"What does that mean?" her anger dissolving.

"It means I was controlled." Danny said calmly.

"What about you kidnapping the mayor?!" Her anger reheated.

"Two things then: One, Don't let your anger control you. It could be bad." _I should know._"Two, I need you help to get a town meeting without trying to get destroyed."

The news crew left to go spread the word.

"WHAT?!" Valerie and Dani repeated with shock in their voices.

"Yeah I know just about everyone in this town has a question or two to ask me. So I want a town meeting to explain everything and clear my name."

"Fine I will see what I can do. But if you do a single evil thing I will-"

"Don't finish that." Danny interrupted indicating Dani still behind her.

"Come on Dani I still have someone to see." Danny commanded.

"Okay I have to do something here too." She hugged a completely shocked Valerie.

"When she managed to get anything to work, she asked,"What was that for?"

Dani giggled,"For not destroying my dad." with that she flew off to reach said father. Valerie turned to get the replacement mayor since Masters was gone again.

* * *

Once Dani caught up with him, Danny asked,"What did you do with Valerie?"

"I gave her a thank you for not killing you." This made Danny smile. Then he slammed into a familiar brick wall.

"Ow." Danny grunted. Sam who opened her window when he slammed into the wall next to it sighed,"Dani."

"Yes?" Both Danny's replied. Although one was still groggy.

"Let me rephrase: Daughter? Can you get you Daddy and bring him in?"

"Sure." Dani said confidently. Once she managed to get Danny into Sam's room, he managed to get his head together.

Once Danny could relearn to talk he asked,"Sam can I use your laptop?"

"Yes." she replied. Danny took the mini-computer and said before he went into the other room,"I need you to watch Dani while I go do something. And while you're at it can you come up with another name for her? I would really appreciate it."

"Sure." the goth said as she pecked Danny on the cheek before he stepped out of the room.

"Sooo... what are we going to do first?" Dani asked feeling excited.

"First we will decide on another name for you. Danny was right it gets confusing after a while."

"Okay. But where are your parents?"

"They are on a buisness trip. Now what names do you like?"

Dani just shrugged her shoulders,"I don't know."

"Okay, I will just throw some names out and see which one you like. Ready?"

"Yes"

"Elizabeth?"

"No"

"Hannah?"

"No"

"Lindsey?"

"No"

"Ellie?"

"No"

"That's all I can come up with. Are you sure you don't want any of those names?"

"No and no"

"Does every rose have its thorns?" Sam replied, annoyed by Dani's indecision.

"That one! I want my name to be that!" Dani suddenly started bouncing up and down like a two-year-old.

"Which one?" Sam said startled.

"Rose." Dani was still bouncing up and down.

"Okay. How about Rosie?"

"Yes!" when Dani said that, the thought of the flower brought a memory to Sam's mind.

"Dani, you want to learn a new song?"

"YES!YES!"

"Okay it goes like this..."

* * *

**A/N: I will try to update as soon as possible. I had a major case of writer's block. So I decided to review the chapters that were up. I found out that the chapter literally typed itself a few times. Thanks for the reviews. ****There is a poll on my page. Check it out. **

**Me: "Were you typing some of the story for me?"**

**Danny: "Maybe" He said looking guilty.**

**Me: "Yes or No" ask threateningly.**

**Danny: "Yes" he admitted.**

**Me: "I don't know whether to destroy you or thank you"**

**Danny: "You should thank me" hope in his voice.**

**Me: "Thanks for making it easy," transforms and tries to blast Danny.**

**R&R. No Flames please.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Warden

**A/N: Hi. Here is the next chapter to Daddy's Little Girl.**

**Me: "Hey I need you all to vote. I have tried to answer this question myself but I keep having an argument with myself and with others."  
**

**Danny: "Every poll he puts up revolves around the current story or a future story."  
**

**Me: "Wow so now you are helping too?"**

**Danny: "Yep. Call it my hero complex"**

**Me: "Whatever" **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

Once Danny stepped out of Sam's room, he called Tucker on his computer,"Hey Tuck... Tuck... TUCK!"

"Danny, man what do you want. I was doing something over here." Tucker replied, annoyed.

"Sorry man, but I need a favor."

"What?"

"I need you to create a birth certificate for Dani."

"Okay I need her full name first."

"Okay hold up." Danny put his ear to the door when Dani started squealing. He stayed long enough to know the name Dani -or Rosie- should be called.

"Tucker her name is Danielle Rose Fenton."

"Okay man, I will see what I can do, but I need a favor in return someday." Tucker said thinking that Danny could help him get a girlfriend.

"Deal. Okay Tucker I need to go do something else for Rosie."

"Okay, see ya." Tucker logged off after that. Danny took that as a sign to log off and give the computer back. When he reached Sam's room, he opened the door to hear singing.

He closed his eyes and took a guess at who was singing,"Sam I thought you don't sing, unless you are very sure that no one is here."

Sam and Rosie both flinched and Rosie stopped singing,"I was not singing. It was Rosie over here." Rosie started smile while her cheeks turned a light pink color.

"Rosie... So that's your new name?"he asked already knowing the answer," Where did that name come from?"

"When mommy said 'does every rose have it's thorns?' Oh what does that mean daddy?" Rosie asked thinking it meant something not good.

"It means that does every good thing have a few bad thing that can be fixed." Danny replied calmly.

"Oh. Daddy, mommy taught a new song. Do you want to hear it?" Rosie asked.

"Not now. When I get back you can sing me the song. Okay? I promise." When Rosie heard Danny promise she had made a to her self to sing to her daddy when he got back. But the thought of him leaving made her a little sad and curious,"Where are you going daddy?"

"Yeah that's what I want to know too." Sam said joining the conversation.

"I'm going to find a ghost who will help me with something." Danny said walking to the window. Sam walked up and gave him a peck on his lips while saying,"Make it back to us in one piece. Also tell us where you have been when you get back."

"Done and done. Rosie you are to stay with your mother until I get back or with uncle Tuck." With that he turned intangible and flew towards his house.

"Rosie sing the song again. You almost have it perfected."

"Okay." and Rosie sang the song again.

* * *

When Danny saw the Fentonworks sign, he descended until his feet touch the ground. After he transformed into Danny Fenton, he went into the kitchen and could hear his parents working. _I need them out of the lab. _He called as loud as possible to his parents,"MOM,DAD THE GHOST KID IS OUT THERE AND THE RED HUNTRESS IS CHASING HIM!." Once he heard a crash of something being dropped, he leaped out-of-the-way of the door to avoid being run over by o bull, also known as his dad. As soon as Danny saw both of his parents leave he made his way downstairs to where the genetic lock is. He pressed the button that caused him to stay up for four hours, and the portal doors opened with a hiss.

Just as he was about to step through, a voice said from behind him,"Danny what are you doing?"

He turned around to see his sister,"I need to go have a talk to someone in the Ghost Zone for an hour or two."

"Are you going to tell me why?" Danny shook his head and transformed while running through the portal, leaving behind a very annoyed big sister,"If you won't tell me what you're doing, then maybe Sam and Tucker will." With that said, she walked out of her house to her car and got in. She started it and drove off towards Sam's house with a few questions in mind. If only she knew she would get more questions.

* * *

After Danny flew through the portal he made a slight right and headed for a certain prison. Once he got within fifty feet of the prison, hundreds of ghosts guards came out with one thought one their minds"_I catch this kid, I get a promotion." _

Danny saw all the guards and thought himself,"_Wow. I can't get a decent welcome!"_ He knew that if he got caught he would either be put in a cell, or given to Walker. So taking a chance he turned invisible and set a visible duplicate to stall the guards. The duplicate worked to get all the guards to focus on him, and it worked. With the guards all distracted he flew to the prison and started searching for Walker's office. Once he found it, he called back his duplicate and walked into the warden's office. He saw walker in the purple room, with enough books on law to make a category at the ghostwriter's library.

"What do you want, punk?" The warden said with venom in his voice.

"Wow touche. I need you to give me a favor."

"And why would I do that?"

"If you do this I will help you with your prisoners." Said Danny, using Walkers obsession against him.

Walker seeing a chance to actually use him replied,"Fine. What do you want?"

"I need you to find someway to make sure I can protect my daughter without anyone trying to kill her."

After that, Walker did a double take,"You... have a... daughter?!"

"Yes." Danny replied calmly.

Walker, getting over his inital shock, told Danny,"Well if that is the case, she is already protected by law."

Now it was Danny's turn to do a double take,"Wh-What?"

Walker grabbed one of the many books of the shelf. He turned to a specific page and showed Danny the page. He commanded,"Read it out loud."

Danny complied and read in a monotone voice,"Rule Number 267: All, if any, ghost children are hereby under the protection of the current warden and law. If the ghost child is harmed the suspect will be sentenced to 10,000 years in solitary confinement. Wow"

"See ghost punk, your daughter is virtually untouchable." Walker said with a smirk on his face.

"Okay well now that, that is settled, I need a chance to clear all of my charges." Danny said.

"Hmmm..." Walker tapped his chin with his index finger,"How about you do a few favors for me and in return I'll drop all of your charges." Walker stuck out his hand and Danny took it, shaking it.

"Okay. What is first?"

* * *

**A/N: I will try to update as soon as possible. **

**Me: "I'm bored"**

**Danny: "What do you want me to do about it."**

**Me: :/**

**R&R. No Flames please.**


	10. Chapter 10 The Auntie

**A/N: Hi. Here is the next chapter to Daddy's Little Girl.**

**Me: People are not reviewing. My Danny muse is not here today. :'(  
**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

Once Jazz got to the Manson's house, she knocked on the door. She waited a minute before Sam opened the door enough to see her face, with Rosie hidden behind her leg.

"Hey Jazz. What are you doing here?" the goth asked in the nicest voice possible for her.

"Do you know where Danny went?" Jazz asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. He went into the ghostzone for about an hour or two." _So she knows where he is._

"Do you know why he left."

"He said something about wanting to see a ghost who could help him."

"Help him with what?" Jazz interrogated her thoughts out loud.

"I don't know. But, he promised to come back and tell us what he did."

"Us?" _Crap._ Sam hesitated to answer without giving away that Rosie was here.

Seeing Sam's hesitation Jazz noted that she was hiding something,"What are you hiding?" _Wow, so subtle._ She thought as she awaited the goth's answer. Jazz stepped in the mansion to see what Sam was hiding. What she didn't expect was to hear two females shout,"HEY!" Curious Jazz looked at Sam's leg, to see who was the second voice, and saw a little girl with a blue hoodie, in red shorts, and with a red beanie on her head. Looking at her reminded Jazz of Danny.

"Who's that?" Jazz asked as she stared at the little girl.

"Daddy didn't tell her about me?" the little twelve-year-old asked Sam.

Sam sighed and replied,"Apparently not. My guess is that you were his secret."

Jazz was now confused and asked again,"Who is she."

Sam started debating with herself while the youngest answered for her mother,"Rosie."

"What?"

"My name is Rosie."

Sam decided to finally answer,"Her real name is Danielle, or Dani, but we changed it because it got really confusing when calling one of the two."

Jazz started walking to Rosie while looking at Sam. She dropped her gaze to Rosie and asked Sam,"Why is she here with you?"

"Because she is living here until Danny gets back."

Kneeling next to a slightly frightened Rosie she asked the youngest in the room,"Why?"

Before Sam could stop her she replied,"Because I am his and Sam's daughter."

Once she heard that Jazz tried to get her mind to stay together, while it was trying to do just that, and asked,"S-So that me-means that I'm yo-your auntie?" When the little one nodded, Jazz passed out. The new information was too much for her know-it-all brain to handle. Seeing that Jazz was a heap on the floor, Sam sighed, taking the unconscious teen to the guest room, with Rosie following behind.

Once she got Jazz to the bed, she looked at Rosie, who was behind her and said,"Next time someone asks who you are, just let me do the talking if I'm there. Got it?"

Rosie rolled her eyes in response and asked her mother,"When is daddy going to be here?"

"He should be here in a few minutes." Sam stated.

After two seconds Rosie stated with a dramatic sigh,"I'm bored."

With nothing to do Sam remembered that she had to tend to her garden. She got up and told Rosie to follow her. Once she reached the greenhouse, Rosie was starstruck. She saw a whole bunch of colorful flowers and other things. With her being half ghost, her senses, such as smell, are enhanced to new levels. She could smell all of the flowers scents. While she dizzied herself with the smells of the flowers, Sam got to work on a few of them.

When Rosie got back to her, the little halfa asked,"Mommy, why do you have so many flowers?"

"Because I like caring for them. Plus some of them are ghost pants that your dad needs me to grow."

"Why would daddy bring ghost plants to you?"

"Ghost plants are not like ordinary plants. They only need ectoplasmic water in order to survive the afterlife. Some of them act like medicine to a ghost, while another acts like anesthesia. So ghost plants are good to have around when your half ghost."

"Did you have a ghost plant that helps to heal ghost?"

"Yes i do, but your dad needs to get another one, because he froze my last one when he got his ice powers." when Sam said that, it brought a memory to Rosie's head. _I am his clone. If he can do it so can I. _She shook her head to rid herself of what she thought. _I am his daughter now. Not his clone._

"Am I going to get ice powers too?"

Sam stopped herself from walking any farther,"I don't know. But if you take after you dad, them probably." After that Rose's ghost sense went off. She quickly transformed and looked around to see which ghost was going to attack. No more than a minute passed when she saw the box ghost trying to terrorize people with boxes from a warehouse.

She flew down to meet him with an ecto-blast in her hand."Hey boxy, get an afterlife!"

Turning around to greet the threat to his terrorizing the humans, he was face to face with a cold ecto-blast to the face that sent him through a wall that crumbled around him.

Seeing that the annoying ghost was down, Rosie flew to him until she was right above him,"Aww... No more fun. Oh well you are annoying."

Getting up the box ghost screamed, waving his hands around,"HEY! I mean... BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST! I CONTROL ALL THINGS CARDBOARD AND SQUARE!"

"Thanks for the lecture." Rosie shot another blast at him, which he dodged.

"FOOLISH GHOST... a... human... halfa... whatever YOU CAN NOT BEAT ME!"

"But I can!" A voice cut through the air. In five seconds flat, the box ghost was in a metal soup can. Its owner had a look of annoyance on his face.

"And that is how you capture the annoying box ghost." Said the ghost boy.

"HEY!" shouted the can.

Seeing the ghost as someone she knew too well, she wrapped her arms around Danny shouting,"Daddy!"

"Good to know you missed me while I was gone." he said hugging his daughter back,"Come on, I'll tell you what happened with mommy."

"Okay!" She said as she followed.

* * *

**A/N: I will try to update as soon as possible. **

**R&R. No Flames please.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Trip

**A/N: Hi. Here is the next chapter to Daddy's Little Girl.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

After Danny shook hands with the warden, he asked,"So what are these 'oh so important' tasks that you need me to do?"

"Watch it punk, you're not free of your charges yet. As for your task, I need you to retrieve several things for me. When you give them to me can be up to you, but until I have everything I want you can be arrested. Got it?"

"Yeah. What's first?"

Walker muttered something about determination and continued,"I want you to get me..."

* * *

After his talk with Walker, Danny started flying to the first thing just to get it out-of-the-way.

"Wow Walker sure knows how to put the 'C' in creepy." Danny had just found where the first item he was supposed to retrieve for Walker. Before him stood a very simple maze. At the end of it was a tower with a gteen glow at the top with no guardian. This confused Danny to no end. Walker had said that the first item was the most powerful. But Walker never told him that this realm belonged to the ancient of power. Deciding not to wonder about it Danny flew toward the tower, but felt a force push him to the ground. _Guess I'm_ _walking. _With that thought he walked into the maze.

Danny kept walking using the green glow from the top of the tower as his navigator. Once he saw the end of the maze, he dashed only to be stopped by a Minotaur with red eyes. The mighty beast roared and charged at the teen. Just as he was about to hit, Danny jumped out of the way. The bull like beast stumbled forward, then turned around and charged at Danny again. Experimentally, he jumped out of the way again, noticing the beast stumble forward before turning to charge again. Smirking, Danny tried to jump out of the way, but The Minotaur changed angles and got Danny as he jumped, ramming him into a wall. The beast smirked see the teen in his grip. He started smashing Danny into the wall over and over. Danny felt nothing but pain, intense pain. He didn't feel this much pain ever. It was like getting hit with his ghostly wail ten times!

When the beast stopped Danny tried talking to it,"Hey... Can you let me go? I need to get something and leave. I don't want to come home to a worried daughter and an angry Sam." The beast ignored him and threw Danny into the wall. Once Danny managed to get up, he coughed up ectoplasm. The beast charged and knocked Danny into the wall for the tenth time. Danny was starting to get annoyed with being thrown into the wall again. Before he could do anything the Minotaur wrapped his hand around the teen's waist and threw him to the wall opposite of the one he charged at. _He throws me into a wall one more time..._ Danny never finished his thought because the beast rammed him into the wall once again. _THIS THING IS DEAD! _Danny staggered up to his feet. The beast charged at Danny again, but Danny caught him by the horns before he made contact. Danny's eyes turned red as he threw the Minotaur by his horns to the wall. To say the beast was shocked was an understatement. No one had been able to even hurt him, not even the elder halfa! He got up and almost felt the need to flinch under Danny's cold stare. Danny charged his hand and aimed it at the Minotaur. It fired and the beast had no time to move as he was blasted in the chest. He staggered back and saw plain rage in Danny's eyes. Enough to level a city with not even ashes remaining. He charged Danny again. The angered teen moved out-of-the-way. As the beast stumbled Danny blasted him in the back, causing the beast to fall forward. Smirking Danny walked up to its fallen form. The beast got up and before Danny could do anything, it punched him, sending him to meet the wall yet again. Danny's anger now replaced with pain, he got up and fought the black spots in his vision to see that the Minotaur that he had been fighting had no damage done to it at all! the bull-like creature picked Danny up in his arms. Danny closed his eyes as he waited for the pain of yet another wall.

When it never came, Danny opened his once again green eyes to see the beast he fought smiling down at him. The beast pulled his arm back and threw Danny toward the top of the tower. The teen crashed through the window and onto the floor. The young halfa could have sworn he heard the beast say,"Take it!" Danny staggered up and found a crystal glowing as bright a green as his eyes lying on a podium in the center of the room. Danny walked over to it and saw that it looked quite dull. Forgetting the way it looked, Danny grabbed it and put it in his suit's pocket. When he looked down from the window he broke, the Minotaur was no longer there. Groaning from the pain he was having, Danny jumped out the window preparing himself to roll on the ground. When Danny no longer felt the rush of falling but still didn't feel land beneath his feet, he noticed that he could fly again. As he flew over the maze, he stopped feeling pain and saw that his suit was fixed like the fight never happened. _Weird. _Danny flew to the Fenton portal, never noticing the hooded figure that saw him leave.

He had a red cloak with glowing red eyes. The cloak was held together by a glowing green stone that resembled the one Danny had, only it wasn't dull. The figure also had an amulet in the shape of a circle with twelve symbols near the outer edges that had a white glow to them, three in a triangle shape glowing green, blue, and red. The amulet had one symbol in the middle of it that glowed purple. _Nice to finally meet you Danny Phantom. _The ancient of power recalled the fight. _Maybe the old stopwatch is right, maybe this child is special._ The ancient left to said stopwatches lair.

* * *

"And after that I came through my parents lab without them seeing me and heard the 'oh so sweet' voice of the Ghost Zone's most annoying ghost. Rosie knows what happened from there." Danny finished his story.

"I wonder who's realm you went to?" Tucker, who came sometime early as Danny was explaining, questioned.

"I bet it belonged to the Minotaur I fought, or someone else we haven't heard of yet." Danny answered.

"Can we see the gem you got?" Rosie asked giving him the puppy eyes. _Oh come on! She's using me move against me!_ Sighing Danny transformed and put his hand in the pocket of his HAZMAT suit, while Sam and Tucker snickered at the exchange. Danny pulled out the gem, and everyone in the room looked at it with awe. The gem brightened up the room with its green glow. Danny put the gem back in his pocket and transformed back into Fenton._  
_

"Dude, that's what Walker wants! He could sell it and gain so much money!"

While Tucker was going over how much money it could get, Rosie interrupted,"Why does it feel so... hollow?"

Danny had shrugged his shoulders,"I don't know." Danny had moved his head and saw Sam's clock that read 8:27. His mother was going to make dinner soon! Danny was about to tell Sam that he and Rosie needed to go, but remembered that his parents didn't know Rosie or be okay with the fact that she needs something to eat.

"Sam I need you to take care of Rosie tonight."

Before Sam could answer, an elderly women on a scooter said,"Of course she could deary! She could keep me and Sam here company, and we'll take good care of her."

"Thanks Mrs. Manson."

"Anytime dear. Now i do believe you and your friend," she gestured to Tucker,"have to go home." Both boys nodded and ran to the door of Sam's room. Danny stopped and turned around and gave Sam a quick kiss on the lips and said,"See you tomorrow." Then the boy ran off. Ida watched the whole display with a smile on and said,"You finally told him didn't you?" Sam nodded,"Oh thank you, and here I was about to tell him for you." With that Ida left the two girls to each others company thinking of how sweet a boy Danny was.

* * *

"Hello Clockwork." the ancient of power greeted the ghost of time,"You know why I'm here."

"Ah yes. To see the boys past, to see if he can receive your gift to him." The time ghost floated up to one of his time windows, changing to his baby form.

"Just show me a few images of his past, Stopwatch." Clockwork chuckled at the use of his nickname. A few images appeared on the window while Power watch with interest, from Danny as a five year old, to him right before Danny hit the 'ON' button in the portal, to him meeting a few ghosts and fighting them, as well as when the teen was controlled by Freakshow. Each image appeared one at a time, until one caught his interest the most.

"Stop. Clockwork who is this?" the screen showed a battered and beaten Danny facing a ghost with pale blue skin, flaming white hair, and red eyes.

"That would be Dan Plasmius. Danny's evil future self." Power had seen those eyes before but they were filled with intense anger, these were filled with hurt, rage, and were cold. The scene continued playing

* * *

_"Because I promised my family." Dan laughed_

_"Ooh you are such a child. You promised?"_

_"Yes. I PROMISED" Danny let out his ghostly wail, sending Dan crashing into the street._

_"Gah. That power. That's not possible. I don't get that power until ten years from now."_

_"Guess the future isn't as set in stone as you think." Danny let out another ghostly wail, while transforming back._

* * *

"He still does not know how to master that power yet." Clockwork said as the images changed from Danny meeting Danielle to him learning his ice powers from Frostbite.

"He never finished learning his ice powers and is still unaware that he has a Neutral Core." Clockwork continued. When the images faded, Power looked at Clockwork.

"What do you think you should do?" Clockwork asked knowing the answer.

"You know the answer Stopwatch. But before I give him my gift, I need to see him myself. Then I will be his mentor." Clockwork smiled,"and I shall train him to master the powers that he will be receiving soon."

"Now that you know what you must do, you no longer need to be here." Power nodded and left, leaving Clockwork to watch a scene with Danny in front of his parents, with Power's amulet on. _All is as it should be._

* * *

**A/N: I will try to update as soon as possible. Happy belated New year. This story is starting to wrap up. The next Chapter is a massive time skip by seven months. If you have questions, I will be happy to answer them.**

**R&R. No Flames please.**


End file.
